


Из жизни ледовых

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Humor, Ice Skating, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, alcohol mentioned, choreography, Ледовый дух, духи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Если добрые духи охраняют дома, почему такой же дух не может охранять ледовый дворец или каток и приходить на помощь, если понадобится, и проказничать, когда его рассердят?
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Из жизни ледовых

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: упоминается употребление алкоголя

Ну да, я Ледовый! Хотите, “пистолет” изображу? Или чоктау? Может, моухок хотите? Или вращение? Шайбу поймать… нет, шайбы не ловлю, не люблю этого. Вообще хоккей не люблю, больно шайбой или клюшкой по носу и коленкам получать. Кто я такой? Известно кто, дух места, можно сказать, покровитель. В домах домовые, во дворах — дворовые, в болотах — болотники, а на льду — ледовики или ледовые. Но мне слово ледовик не нравится, потому я Ледовый. Ледовый дух, значится.

Живу на катках. Фигуристам помогаю. И не только фигуристам! Нет, я не про хоккеистов говорю — сторожа, буфетчицы, гардеробщицы, дворники или там заливщики льда очень душевные имеются! С одним, например, мы поллитровочку уговорили однажды… Ну ладно, ладно… две. И так хорошо поболтали! Жаль, после этого мы больше не виделись, а на его место совсем зелёного пацана взяли, чуть не сразу из школы. С такими разговаривать скучно, у них голова совсем другим занята!

Хотя среди молодёжи тоже забавные субъекты бывают. Везде! И среди маленьких фигуристов, и среди тех, кто их фигурному катанию обучает. Например, был в моём ледовом дворце парнишка. Только-только колледж закончил, его там народным танцам обучали, чтобы и танцевать мог, и других танцам учить.

Бабушка парнишки в молодости в балете на льду танцевала, каждому новому человеку на катке этим хвасталась, даже хоккеистам доставалось! И как она в балете на льду по миру ездила, рассказывала, и какие у неё романы были с разными известными и влиятельными мужчинами. Жалко только, их имён она никому не называла, а я не интересовался. Не до того мне было, а сейчас она ушла из моего ледового дворца, даже не бывает здесь. Буфетчицы и тренеры говорят, она внуков нянчит, то есть, правнуков от старшей внучки… Может, если получится с другими ледовыми встретиться, спрошу, с кем у такой-то бывшей балерины на льду были романы, имя-то её мне известно! Зовут её… Впрочем, какая разница, я о внуке говорю, который после колледжа ко мне в ледовый дворец пришёл.

Ох, как он всех достал, меня тоже! Числился, видите ли, хореографом, а вместо занятий танцами частенько сажал учеников у стеночки и рассказывал им про муз и свою непонятость в нашем мире! Мол, он одинок, и для этого мира слишком чуждый гость, потому и не может донести до фигуристов то, о чём поёт его душа. А раз так, он будет делать, как положено, потому марш к станку или на коврики, делать упражнения на растяжку. Не каждый день он такое устраивал, но бывало, бывало.

Дети его даже бояться начали. Учил детей он, кстати, препогано. Даже я лучше могу, жаль, дети меня испугаться могут, и не положено нам людям на глаза показываться. Но с хореографом этим я однажды не выдержал и явился ему, да так, что у него даже ум прояснился.

После занятий он, бывало, садился в кабинет с бутылкой вина, брал к вину фрукты и, пригласив кого-нибудь из фитнес-зала или свою напарницу по хореографии, начинал вещать, что в этом мире он гость непрошеный, про то, как его зажимали в училище из-за… да много из-за чего! То денег не давал, то завидовали… Кто-то ему даже верил. Тренеры фигуристов так точно, хоть не все. Хоккейных тренеров, кстати, он на вино не приглашал. Подозреваю, не считал их ровней себе в знаниях и культуре, а может, боялся, что съездят ему, балаболу, по сусалам пару раз и посоветуют на себя посмотреть. Очень я бы этих тренеров понял, если бы они так поступили, хотя хоккей я терпеть не могу! Ух, как мне поведение хореографа надоело! И, значит, решил я что-то с ним сделать. Но не сразу придумал, что именно.

Но он сам мне помог! Однажды попросили этого хореографа программу поставить, чтобы девочку от нашего ледового дворца на областные соревнования послать. Мне эта девочка тоже очень нравилась! Она очень хорошо и каталась, и прыгала, и слышала музыку, а ещё она чистила коньки и не била ими по бортику от скуки. Хотелось, чтобы она выступила лучше всех, а для этого нужно, чтобы и костюмчик сидел, как надо, и музыка была бы хорошая, ну и то, что она катать в области будет, тоже соответствовало бы девочке. Платье сшили замечательное, музыку нашли, а постановки нет! Напарница этого хореографа тогда была в отпуске, а он грустил, точнее, старательно впадал в меланхолию. Он же творец, а творцам, по его словам, полагается бывать в меланхолии. И с той девочкой работал без охоты. Он, видите ли, слишком одарён и развит, чтобы возиться с детьми.

Однажды вечером после занятий они с молоденькой буфетчицей болтали, снова с вином и фруктами. Горе-хореограф ей рассказывал про музу. Очень долго рассказывал. Мол, в его ситуации муза необходима, иначе ему не выжить среди этих грубых и примитивных дрессировщиков детей, думающих не об искусстве, а исключительно о выгоде и регалиях, не понимая, что дети в таком возрасте просто неспособны услышать музыку и передать заложенные хореографом смыслы танца. Буфетчица, выпив с ним бокал вина и съев немного фруктов, ушла. Никак, поняла, что в музы она не годится. Или ей не захотелось быть музой такого “Орфея” от хореографии. А вот я был в ярости! Ух, в какой я был ярости! Его, значит, просят сделать хорошо, чтобы замечательная девочка лучшую постановку в области показала, а она ему всё равно, что зверёк дрессированный! Ух, как я его ненавидел в тот момент! Общайся бы я с хоккеистами, подговорил бы кого-нибудь из них его подстеречь у ледового дворца — и устроить головомойку этому хореографу! Но, подумав, я решил, что смогу обойтись и сам. Не люблю я хоккеистов, что тут сделать. Тем более, все уже разошлись по домам, в ледовом дворце оставался только сторож, я — потому что мне отсюда уходить нельзя. Ну и непонятый хореограф: видимо потому, что где-то было прописано грустить в одиночестве, с вином и в табачном дыму. Пока хореограф искал по карманам сигареты, я и придумал, как его проучу! Позаимствовал у уборщиц новую ещё не использованную тряпку, завернулся в неё, соорудил из старых проводов штуку, похожую на арфу, в посох приспособил рейку, шнурком от старых коньков подпоясался, а лицо остатками старого грима накрасил. Волосы взбил, подвязал мишурой и пошёл хореографа уму-разуму учить. Чем я не муза в таком виде? Пока собирался, тот как раз успел надымить, так что я едва не расчихался. А он сидит, в меланхолию впадает, музыку включил даже, чтобы, наверное, лучше грустилось. И так удачно, что мне даже делать ничего нужно не было, просто вышел, залез на стол и… Хотел речь произнести, какой он глупый и злой, как трудиться не хочет и не умеет, а под конец речи рейкой ему в лоб треснуть, чтобы мозги на место встали, может, даже не раз. Очень за девочку обидно было! Но хореограф и без удара заорал, едва меня увидел. Ух, как закричал, я даже немного испугался, не сорвёт ли он голос! Ещё и трястись начал и что-то руками изображать пытался. Даже протрезвел, наверное, когда я у него перед носом оказался! А уходить я и не собирался, он же музу просил, вот, получил. Бойтесь желаний! Знаете, как я был счастлив, что отомстил за девочку? Может, он ничего и не поймёт, но я хотя бы его напугал! Вообще я добрый и стараюсь помочь всем! Даже хоккеистам! Но этого хореографа мне совсем не было жалко! Я даже со стола не спрыгнул, когда он завопил ещё громче!

Скоро на крик сторож подбежал с ведром воды. Меня он то ли не заметил, то ли внимания не обратил, а всё ведро вылил на хореографа и попросил того не пить на рабочем месте. Сторож этот сам не курит и не пьёт, и выпивающих и курящих ужасно не любит! Чем дело кончилось, я уже не следил. Нам всё-таки нельзя людям на глаза показываться. Знаю, что на следующий день хореограф уволился, а на его место взяли девушку из ансамбля современных танцев, очень милую и трудолюбивую. И с моей девочкой они отлично поладили! Девочка даже выиграла те соревнования в области, я сам видел заметку в газете! Гардеробщица газету оставила, а я почитал, пока никого не было! Про бывшего хореографа сначала говорили, что он уехал в столицу, затем, что путешествует по Индии, а потом выяснилось, что он устроился в дом отдыха, правда, я так и не понял, кем. Надеюсь, он найдёт себя, раз музу найти не получилось!


End file.
